1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion valve which is mounted in an air conditioner for an automobile and the like for controlling the flow rate of a refrigerant supplied to an evaporator according to the temperature of the refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
An expansion valve of this type has been disposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-310538 (Patent Document 1).
The conventional expansion valve disclosed in Patent Document 1 requires a large number of parts such as a valve receiving member, a spring, and an adjusting screw, so that it is difficult to achieve the miniaturization and lightweight of expansion valve.
Furthermore, there is a fear that a refrigerant leaks from a valve chamber through an adjusting screw portion.